goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bartleby Goes Down a Hole/Gelman Gets Sent To Principal Prickly's Office
''Bartleby Goes Down a Hole/Gelman Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is a grounded video out of Gelman from Recess, created by Sarah West. Plot Gelman tricks Bartleby. He took Bartleby to a secret hole that he'll never get out of. When Bartleby was about to say his last words, Gelman pushes him down the hole, only to realize that when Bartleby fell to the bottom, he found some fossilized objects that have been buried underground for many years, which makes him very fascinated. Randall tells Miss Finster about what rabbit hole trick. Miss Finster takes Gelman to Principal Prickly's Office, he got a level 8 detention for that mean trick. Voices Brian as Sir Bartleby Montclair Eric as Randall Weems Joey as Gelman Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Transcript (January 17, 2019) Gelman: I don't feel like bullying Gus or his stupid friends today. Instead, I'm going to pull a prank on Sir Bartleby Montclair, a character from Sonic Underground, because he's so vain and self-centered, maybe even moreso than Antoine the French coyote. Oh boy, here comes that aristocrat mink himself. (Bartleby walks by Gelman, who appears from behind a bush) Gelman: Hey, Bart! Over here! Bartleby: Huh? What do you want, boy? Gelman: There's something I wanna show you. Bartleby: What is it? Gelman: Follow me and I'll show you. (Gelman leads Bartleby to a corner behind the playground, and shows him a hole in the ground that he obviously dug) Gelman: So I found this big hole right here, and from what I've heard, there's lots of cool stuff at the bottom. Wanna jump into it and see for yourself? Bartleby: No. I think I know exactly what you're going to do to me. You're going to talk me into jumping into that deep hole, and then when I'm not looking, you'll push me right into it. I'm not going to be happy at all once I hit the bottom of that large hole. Gelman: Oh, trust me, there are some realy cool treasures waiting for you down there. Bartleby: I don't believe you. Now leave me alone. (Bartleby turns around to leave, but then Gelman sneaks up behind him and pushes him back to the hole) Gelman: Come on, Bart! You just gotta see what cool things are down there! Bartleby: I told you already, I don't believe you. I'm not going down that hole. Gelman: Oh, you don't believe me, huh? Well, go ahead and look down that hole. You won't believe the stuff that's down at the bottom. Bartleby: All right, fine. I'll take a look at the hole. (Bartleby looks down the hole. He sees that it's very deep, ad he can't see any treasure at the bottom) Bartleby: I don't see anything down there. How can you say that there's treasure down at the bottom of a deep hole when there's not a single treasure that I... (But before he can finish his sentence, Gelman pushes him down the hole) Bartleby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo… Gelman: Ha ha ha ha! Have a nice flight down, you stupid mink! (As Gelman walks off, a loud thud is heard from the bottom of the hole a few seconds later. The scene cuts to Bartleby getting up and rubbing his head) Bartleby: Oof...That certainly was a long way down. That boy must have tricked me into falling down such a deep hole. I hope his mention of treasure being down here wasn't a huge lie. (Suddenly, he sees some lanterns lighting his way) Bartleby: Those lanterns must lead to something. I must follow them. (Bartleby follows the lanterns, when he stops at a pile of stones. He gives it a little tap, and the stones fall over, revealing fossilized rings, brooches, and belt buckles) Bartleby: Wow, this is remarkable! Those lanterns lead me to a pile of gold items that might have been sitting here underground for almost 600 years! I guess that boy was right all along about this hole having treasure. This is incredible! I must tell this to Sonia...As soon as I can find a way out of here. (Meanwhile, Randall is shocked about someone falling into a hole and runs to Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster! Gelman did something stupid again! Miss Finster: What did he do? Randall: I heard that Gelman tricked Bartleby Montclair into falling into a deep hole by promising him that he would find some treasure at the bottom. And I think he stole your car and drove off to Arby's for lunch, too. Miss Finster: Good boy, Randall. I'll deal with Gelman right now. Gelman: Uh Oh, it's that yellow dress teacher. Her name's Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Gelman, I heard from Randall that you pushed Sir Bartleby Montclair down a hole, stole my car and drove to Arby's for your celebrated lunch. That trick to Bartleby and the skipping school truancy are both unacceptable. Go to Principal Prickly's Office, right now! (At Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't just push people down holes by promising them that they would find treasure at the bottom. You see pushing someone down a deep hole undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, and laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 7. Gelman: Level 7? I wish you were dead. Principal Prickly: Make that Level 8! Are you ready to push me any further, young man? And you will also lose 2 weeks of recess for your other punishment. Gelman: What are my other punishments? Principal Prickly: You're also not gonna watch TV or play video games for two weeks. Characters 1542460470205.jpg|Bartleby, a mink from Sonic Underground Gelman.png|Gelman, a troublemaker in this video Randall.png|Randall, a kid who tells Miss Finster on the bullies Finster transparent.png|Miss Finster, a teacher who sends a bully to Principal Prickly's Office PrincipalPricklyBetter.jpg|Principal Prickly, the principal of 3rd Street School Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Gelman Gets Grounded